Tsumi to Batsu
by Goku the baka saru
Summary: Yaoi. My first Lemon, so don't be harsh, some OOCness. I named it after the song that inspired me.


I got the idea from translated Lyrics of Dir En Grey's song Honey and Saliva(Yes they are really good) This is my very first sex fic, so please don't be harsh (I'm only 19 and I'm not really good in this department. Might be my Irish quartera joke from a comedian(if you don't get it)) Ok on with the fic........  
  
  
  
This was another training session that turned into Goku pounding the poor prince of saiyans into the ground(yes I do mean the perverted way of the sentence). This time a few seconds after they powered up Goku had Vegeta pinned on the ground with his mouth on his. Vegeta let out a growl when he was suddenly flipped over but still under Goku.  
  
"Kakarott get off, we're supposed to be training." He sneered trying to get out of the grip on his shoulders, but failing miserably. He suddenly stopped as he felt Goku's tongue slide across the top of his ear. Goku grinned then started nibbling it. Vegeta bit his bottom lip trying to hold in his moaning. He then gasped as Goku's arousal was pressed hard against his ass. Vegeta felt Goku's arm leave his shoulder and slide down his side to his pants. Goku got a few inches up and ripped Vegeta's pants off. Vegeta growled and tried to get loose but he was pinned against the ground again. Vegeta noticed Goku also got his pants off in the sort amount of time. He felt a short pain shoot through him as Goku seated himself in him. Vegeta pulled his hand over his mouth to smother the yelp.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that 'Geta." Goku said, his breathe trailing down Vegeta's neck.  
  
"You know what happens when I get in the mood." He grinned licking the side of Vegeta's neck. He reached up pulling Vegeta's hand down. Vegeta let out a half muffled moan as Goku pulled out and slammed back in. Vegeta struggled to keep his moans in, but a few of them escaped. Goku continued licking and nipping Vegeta's neck.  
  
"Kaka...." Vegeta stopped him self biting his tongue. Goku stopped and looked at the back of Vegeta's head.  
  
"Why is it that every time we do this you have to hold in your feelings?" He asked putting his hand into Vegeta's balled up fist.  
  
"I'm not hiding any feelings." Vegeta sneered trying to pull his hand away. Goku held on to it and rubbed it. Vegeta let out a small purr. His hand suddenly tensing.  
  
"Fine, but I just want to let you know I still love you." Goku sighed kissing Vegeta's cheek. He then started pounding into the prince again. This time Goku realised a few more moans traveled more freely. He grinned nuzzling Vegeta's shoulder and listining to the purring sound coming from Vegeta's throught. As they neared compleation Goku reached under Vegeta and leaned up leaving Vegeta off the ground a few inches and started pumping on Vegeta's arousal. Vegeta moaned deeply feeling himself close to realeasing. They both screamed in unison as Goku spilled inside Vegeta and Vegeta over the ground and Goku's hand. Goku pulled out and off Vegeta and started licking his hand clean.  
  
"Mmm, you taste good." Goku murmerd as Vegeta sat up. Vegeta smirked and grabbed Goku's hand causeing him to gasp. Vegeta took one finger into his mouth at a time cleaing every inch.  
  
"Your right I do." He smirked then licked Goku's palm. Goku grinned pulling Vegeta to the ground again kissing him.  
  
(ok, thats about it. Any comments? Oh and I've noticed I'm not good at describing things good.)  
  
Tommy:*shakes head* You and you sic fanatsies. *glares at him* Who said you could comment?  
  
Tommy: You asked for them.  
  
*growls* *looks at people starring at her* ^_^() Heh, this is Tommy he's um,, not really real, but he's inside me. Tommy: It's croweded in their, and when do I get to have control over the body? And when can you get Kat to shut up about killing!!!  
  
*sweatdrops* Heh, um, don't mind him. *To Tommy* Hey who was it who had me scarf down 8 doughnuts in about .2 seconds last weekend?  
  
Tommy: I was hungry, so sue me.  
  
*sighs* Well any way what do you think of the fic?  
  
Tommy: Do I get to write a fic also since this is partily my body?  
  
*Looks at him* Wha? You write? But you need to write a yaoi one if you do.  
  
Tommy: *Smirks* Ok will do...  
  
*is very scared* 


End file.
